


The Adventures of GoldenWing - Merlin Superhero AU

by dandyartz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandyartz/pseuds/dandyartz
Summary: This is for the 2020 Merlin Winter Creative Exchange for @joggerwriting! <3My AU centers around Merlin as a secret Superhero named GoldenWing that protects the modern city of Camelot while hiding his identity from his new boss, Arthur Pendragon, one of GoldenWing's secret biggest fans (secret because his father is adamantly against GoldenWing). Merlin's "superhero" persona is a branch of his ability to do sorcery, and he uses for good when the city needs him.Quite a "cliché" storyline for an AU but I thought it was cute! Hope you enjoy my art, it was so fun to be a part of this exchange! I also drew some quick doodles to go along with the main piece, so I hope you enjoy those as well!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	The Adventures of GoldenWing - Merlin Superhero AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joggerwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerwriting/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The two doodles following the "cover" image is Merlin and Arthur in their work outfits and finally Merlin revealing his true identity to Arthur!   
> I will be posting this work on my other social medias after the works for this exchange are revealed! :)   
> You will be able to find them on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr at @dandyartz <3


End file.
